Vs. Scyther
Vs. Scyther is the eighth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales. It aired on 8/15/2014. Story Ian and his group is traveling through Route 4, heading towards Mt. Moon. They rest for lunch, as they let out all of their Pokémon out to eat. Sandslash, Charmeleon, Squirtle, Gastly, Bulbasaur, Primeape, Clefairy, Oddish, Horsea, Poliwhirl, Slowpoke and Exeggcute get ready to eat. Elise: Hm! This is delicious! As usual, Ian. Conway: And all the Pokémon are enjoying it too. Did you make a single food that all types of Pokémon enjoy? Ian: No. I do different mixtures and recipes for different types. Then mix and match. Conway: Well, it’s incredible. Elise: So, we have to climb over Mt. Moon? Ian: It’s the quickest way to Pewter City, where the next gym is. Cheerleaders: (In distance) Gary, Gary! He’s our man! If he can’t do it, no one can! Whoo-hoo! A convertible car drives by, Gary in the front seat, a woman driving the car. Four cheerleaders are sitting in the back. Gary: Well, well. If it isn’t the loser Ian. (Ian doesn’t respond.) And his weak Primeape. Primeape: (Furious) Primeape! Ian: Primeape, it’s not worth it. Primeape stands down, still upset. Gary: Oh, what? You too scared to fight? Ian: You haven’t challenged me. You want to fight? (Ian stands up.) Then actually say it. Don’t try to bait me into it. Gary: Ha! You think that I want to battle you?! After what happened last time? Come on, girls. Let’s keep going. The car engine stirs, as the car slowly drives away. Ian stands up. Ian: In that case, I challenge you. And if you have any dignity as a trainer, you’ll accept it. The car rolls to a stops, as Gary hops out. Gary: You think you can defeat me? Ian: Yeah. Best two out of three. Elise: What’s that? Conway: They’ll have three separate one-on-one battles, and whoever wins the most of them will win the match. Gary: Heh! I thought you were going to give me a challenge. Let’s do this! Ian: (Smirks) Charmeleon! You’re first! Charmeleon: Meleon! Charmeleon comes over from eating, eager to battle. Gary: Please. Go, Graveler! Gary throws a Pokéball, choosing Graveler. Graveler: Grave! (Ian scans it with his Pokédex.) Pokédex: Graveler, the Rock Pokémon, the pre-evolved form of Golem. It travels by rolling on mountain passes, crushing anything in its way. Elise: Charmeleon as a Charmander defeated a Golem! This should be easy. Conway: I don’t know. Gary’s pretty good. Ian: Fire Spin! Gary: Rock Blast! Charmeleon breathes Fire Spin, as Graveler shoots Rock Blast, the first rock being stopped in the fire vortex. The second rock hits the first rock, rocketing it through the vortex, hitting Charmeleon. It stops the attack, as Charmeleon is hit by two more rocks. Charmeleon is knocked back. Ian: Dragon Rage! Charmeleon’s stomach glows blue, preparing to fire the attack. Gary: Earthquake! Graveler pounds the ground, an Earthquake shockwave hitting Charmeleon, knocking it over, the Dragon Rage being fired into the air. Graveler then jumps, it sparking white. It uses Double Edge, crashing into Charmeleon. Graveler rolls off, as Charmeleon was defeated. Conway: That was Double Edge attack! It should’ve taken recoil damage. Gary: Not with its Rock Head ability. It protects against recoil damage. (Ian returns Charmeleon.) Ian: Good try. Gary: (Returning Graveler.) Next, Machoke! Gary chooses Machoke, which yells into the air. Machoke: Machoke! Ian: Fighting type. Primeape: Primeape! Ian looks at Primeape, Primeape pumped up to battle. Ian: (Smiling) Very well. Primeape! Primeape cheers loudly, as it jumps onto the field. Gary: Did you forget that you two lost to us last time? Ian: A good chance to try again. Cheerleaders: Let’s go Gary, let’s go! Whoo! Gary: Machoke! Rock Tomb! Machoke raises an arm over its head, a ginormous boulder materializing. Machoke throws it at Primeape. Ian: Fling! Primeape jumps and use its foot to catch and stop Rock Tomb. Primeape grabs it and Flings it back at Machoke, who destroys it with a Brick Break. Ian: Acrobatics! Primeape spins in a ball, leaving two afterimages as it slams into Machoke, pushing off, Acrobatics knocking Machoke down. Gary: What? Elise: What’s Acrobatics? Conway: A Flying type move. It does double damage if the Pokémon isn’t holding an item. And with Primeape’s speed, it is deadly. Ian: Acrobatics! Gary: Bulk Up, then Revenge! Primeape charges in, slamming Machoke as its muscles expand, afterimages appearing. Primeape jumps into the air, as it spins, going to slam Machoke with Acrobatics. Machoke's body glows with orange energy, as it’s all transferred to his fist. It punches with Revenge, as the two attacks collide, creating an explosion. Both Pokémon fall, defeated. Gary: No way! I lost! I though a long range attack would increase our power. Ian: Great job Primeape. Return. (He returns Primeape, as Gary returns Machoke.) Gary: Scyther! Gary chooses Scyther. It's abdomen is small, revealing that it is male. Scyther: Scyther! Ian: A blade Pokémon. Sandslash! Sandslash Digs out of the ground, ready for battle. Sandslash: Slash! Gary: Heh! Too bad. Scyther is much faster, and is part Flying. Your Ground type moves will have no effect. Scyther, use Slash! Ian: Crush Claw. Scyther flies at Sandslash, scythe glowing for Slash. Sandslash counters with a glowing Crush Claw, the two at a stalemate. Gary: Fury Cutter! Scyther uses his blades to sharpen the other, them both glowing red. It flies at Sandslash. Ian: Sandstorm. Sandslash swings its claws upwards, a wall of sand forming. Scyther flies into the Sandstorm, as it swings Fury Cutter at Sandslash, Sandslash dodges in a blur, and Sandslash hits Scyther with Crush Claw. Gary: Swords Dance then Slash! Scyther spins, its blades sharpening, as the Sandstorm is blown away. Energy blades form on its scythes, increasing its length. Scyther swings with Slash, as Sandslash hits Scyther with Rollout, Scyther knocked down hard. Conway: Yes! A Rock type move does double damage against a Bug and Flying combo. Gary: Ugh. Agility! Scyther uses Agility, speeding up, striking Sandslash several times with Slash, Sandslash unable to strike it. Ian: Breathe. Then Rollout. Sandslash: Slash. Sandslash closes its eyes, its ears twitching. Everything slows down, as Scyther is heading towards it. Sandslash jumps, spinning with Rollout. The two clash, as Scyther hits the ground, defeated. Gary: No! Scyther’s one of the fastest Pokémon ever! How’d you hit it? Ian: I trusted Sandslash to do it. I know that it could do it. (He looks at Gary.) Do you trust your Pokémon? Or are they just tools for you to battle with? Gary: You dare speak to me that way?! I’m the grandson of the great Professor Oak! Ian: And to me, all you are is a trainer that is blind to what’s important. Your Pokémon. Ian recalls his other Pokémon, as he starts walking away. Gary: Hey! Don’t you dare turn your back on me! Elise and Conway return their Pokémon, as they catch up with Ian. Gary is furious, as he gets back in the car. It speeds away, launching a dust cloud at the group. Elise: (Coughing) How rude! Main Events *Primeape reveals Acrobatics. *Ian draws in a battle with Gary. Characters *Ian *Elise *Conway *Gary Oak *Gary's Cheerleaders Pokémon *Sandslash (Ian's) *Charmeleon (Ian's) *Primeape (Ian's) *Graveler (Gary's) *Machoke (Gary's) *Scyther (Gary's) Cameo Pokémon *Squirtle (Ian's, cameo) *Bulbasaur (Ian's, cameo) *Gastly (Ian's, cameo) *Clefairy (Elise's, cameo) *Oddish (Elise's, cameo) *Horsea (Elise's, cameo) *Poliwhirl (Conway's, cameo) *Slowpoke (Conway's, cameo) *Exeggcute (Conway's, cameo) Trivia *This episode marks when Gary becomes Ian's main rival. *All of Gary's Pokémon used in this episode can evolve by trade. *This is the first time the other Pokémon only appear as cameos. (Dioga beta (talk) 17:03, August 15, 2014 (UTC)) Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Ian